


Melody

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Quite A Lot Of Cheese, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: “melodies come from demons and fallen angels.”





	Melody

“melodies come from demons and fallen angels.”

Gray had always been a genius when it came to music, as if the guitar or microphone was another extension of himself, like magic was, except this magic couldn’t be seen, only felt and heard. He created songs and weaved tales without ever saying a word. His face would grow slack and peaceful, as if he was dreaming, whilst he hummed and played whatever melody came to his mind. The rare times when his eyes would be open, they would be glazed over with content that Gray so rarely seemed to feel.

His music was nothing short of magic, and Jellal would forever be grateful to be blessed with experiencing it as he created masterpiece after simple song. He had no idea what went on in the younger’s head, or how that translated into beautiful lyrics that transcended the beauty of his ice, he had always thought that Gray was plagued with demons in his mind, but as they travelled through his heart to his fingers, he made them sound like angels. Maybe those demons were the cause of his music, maybe it was an outlet so that they would appear less intimidating.

Jellal’s quiet boyfriend rarely spoke his mind verbally, and the bluenette couldn’t help but let his breath be taken away, as he realised that Gray had been speaking all along, he just hadn’t heard. Through his art, through his touches and glances, through his music. And in that moment, Jellal was convinced that Gray could be mute, and his voice would be just as loud as it is now.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” His voice disrupted the other’s silence, causing the winding melody to come to an abrupt stop as greying, cobalt eyes came to meet his in shock. He had barely even been aware that he had said anything, but when it finally registered, he just let it be. Smiling warmly at the raven, he waited for him to realise that he was telling the truth.

Seeming as if he came to a decision, he shook his head with a quiet chuckle and moved as if to continue playing, when a quiet voice responded.

“Well you’re my inspiration, so I guess you’re the incredible one.”


End file.
